Another World: Fuko Afterstory
by Fortune Lady Diviney
Summary: In another time and space, Tomoya and Fuko are a happy couple. What awaits them in their waning school days and the challenges of the real world that lay in their endless future? Tomoya x Fuko.


This is a world I will never be born into.

One where things happen differently.

But still I wish them happiness.

It is all I can do.

From this strange place.

Fuko Afterstory

"Tomoya! Will you go out with me!" The small girl known as Fuko Ibuki said hoisting a wooden starfish towards my general direction. Now for most people having a girl ask you out with the gift of wooden sea life maybe a sign to back slowly away and sprint towards the nearest exist. And, you know, a few months ago I would have been one of those people to because frankly, the girl in question is insane. She has no friends, loves starfish more then any sane human being should, and talks, looks, and often thinks like a twelve year old. But, spending a a week or so with her changed my mind, she's the kind of girl, that like a parasitic fungus, tends to grow on you after awhile. So, putting aside all common sense and logic, I said yes.

At that moment, standing with my friends in the classroom hallway we had passed so many times in the past, I'd never seen a human being happier then Fuko was in that moment. Lost in a blissful state she normally reserved for Nagisa and starfish, Fuko's face wore an expression of happiness us mortal could only imagine. Not that I can blame her for being so overjoyed about all this, the poor girl had been asleep for years with no chance to make friends or even live life like a normal person would. I then proceeded to take the starfish in one hand and Fuko's hand in the other, putting into action the ancient art of Fuko Moving that I had, through days of tireless effort, honed to an art form. The only matter was where to place Fuko for maximum hilarity. She had in the past mysteriously appeared in Principal's Office, the boy's bathroom, and various places throughout Nagisa's home. But now, in the tumultuous period of history known as the present, we must break the barriers that keep us from greatness and rise above our past deeds to new heights of Fuko Moving! That and the fact that we were now "dating" meant we should go out together and do something romantic. That in mind, I waved goodbye to Nagisa and friends and headed, Fuko trailing lazily behind in her blissful stupor, to a local family restaurant that had opened recently.

Seating Fuko across the booth from myself, the time had finally come to provide a remedy for Fuko's rather obnoxious status ailment. As I gently removed the wooden starfish from her hands, Fuko's mind finally snapped back to reality, or at least the selective, starfish-filled, version of reality in which she resided.

"Where is Fuko!" She cried.

"Fuko, is at a family restaurant with her boyfriend." I said half-sarcastically.

"Who is Fuko's boyfriend!" She continued in confusion.

"I am. You asked me out, remember?" Fuko's oddity was endearing at times like this. She was like a lost puppy with the memory span of a goldfish.

"Oh... Okazaki is Fuko's boyfriend now and we're on a date?"

"That's pretty much it. Now hurry up and order before they kick us out for being weird." Our waitress had been standing, ready to take our order, for nearly three minutes now. She had used all of her strength to avoid laughing like an idiot at our little exchange.

"I'll have a burger." I said closing my menu

"And Fuko will have what Okazaki is having!." The waitress smiled as she jotted down our orders.

"I'll have your order out in a few minutes. And I've got to say you, two make a cute couple." The waitress said with a giggle before leaving for the kitchen with our order. Fuko smiled, something about being a couple made her happy, not as happy as starfish, but happy nonetheless. I smiled back at her in return.

The meal came and went without any of Fuko's usual antics. A fact that honestly amazed me. But it also made me realize something to be sitting her across from Fuko in that little restaurant. This wasn't the spirit, or something, whose very existence was like sand in the wind. She wasn't going to disappear and I didn't need to fret anymore. For once my life didn't suck.

"Are you OK Okazaki?" Fuko asked with her head cocked to the side like a small animal as I stared into space for a moment.

"I'm just fine. Just let me pay and we'll get going" I ruffled her hair in a playful manner. After shelling out the cash for the afternoon's meal, I once more took Fuko's small hand and led her out of the restaurant. Outside, Fuko seemed at a loss for words while her face took on a deep red hue.

"Fuko thought that Okazaki was a weird person but now I know your really a good guy who is also weird." Fuko tripped and stumbled on her own words as if they were stones in the middle of the road. It was a clumsy and silly statement, but if this was how Fuko expressed her feelings for me. Well, I'd take it.

"Thanks Fuko, but maybe you could start calling me Tomoya. Since, ya know, we're dating and all?"

"Tom...oya?" She said in a small voice. Hearing her say my first name like that...I think I made the right choice.


End file.
